panjistanifandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Development of panjistani from northern lahnda/@comment-86.132.51.3-20130927163606
Lahnda language (Indo-Aryan language), language belonging to the western group of Indo-Aryan languages and spoken mainly in the western Punjab, Pakistan. One of the most important of its numerous dialects is Multani. Lahnda has a large number of. — “Lahnda language (Indo-Aryan language) -- Britannica Online”, Lahnda translation provided by Translation India. We offer high quality English to Lahnda translation services for websites, documents, software etc. at exceptional prices. — “Lahnda translation English Lahnda translation services”, Ethnologue > Web version > Language family index > Indo-European, Indo-Iranian, Indo-Aryan, Northwestern zone, Lahnda Indo-European, Indo-Iranian, Indo-Aryan, Northwestern zone, Lahnda. — “Ethnologue report for Lahnda”, Article about Language (Lac-Lal) - From The Probert Encyclopaedia. Lahnda is a language or group of dialects spoken in Pakistan, belonging to the Indic branch of the Indo-European family and closely related to. — “Language (Lac-Lal) - From The Probert Encyclopaedia”, Hindko (, हिन्दको hindkoŭ|), also Hindku , or Hinko , is part of the Lahnda subgroup of Indo-Aryan languages spoken by Hindkowans in Pakistan and Hindko (, हिन्दको hindkoŭ|), also Hindku , or Hinko , is part of the Lahnda subgroup of Indo-Aryan languages spoken by Hindkowans in Pakistan and. — “Hindko Language”, Encyclopedia article about Lahnda. Information about Lahnda in the Columbia Encyclopedia, Computer Desktop Encyclopedia, computing dictionary. — “Lahnda definition of Lahnda in the Free Online Encyclopedia”, encyclopedia2 LAHNDA (properly Lahnda or Lahinda, western, or Lahnde-di boli, the language of the West), an Indo-Aryan language spoken in the western Punjab. Lahnda is also spoken in the north of the state of Bahawalpur and of the province of Sind, in which latter locality it is known as Siraiki. — “Lahnda - LoveToKnow 1911”, 1911 Chacha Wardi Landa Kion Nahi | Pakistan Politics, Current Affairs, Business and Lifestyle | Chaacha Wardi Lahnda Kiyon Nahin. Baatil ne shatranj vichchai. Muhra labh ke chaal chalai. — “Chacha Wardi Landa Kion Nahi | Pakistan Politics & Current”, Definition of word from the Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary with audio pronunciations, thesaurus, Word of the Day, and word games. — “Lahnda - Definition and More from the Free Merriam-Webster”, merriam- Language spoken by 15–20 million people in Pakistan and northern India Lahnda. Language spoken by 15–20 million people in Pakistan and northern India. It is closely related to Punjabi and Romany, and belongs to the Indo-Iranian branch of the Indo-European language family. © RM 2010. Helicon. — “Lahnda”, Ethnologue and bibliography information on Lahnda. This web edition of the Ethnologue contains all the content of the print edition and may be cited as: Lewis, M. Paul (ed.), 2009. — “Ethnologue report for language code: lah”, Fonts for Urdu language pedagogy and Internet applications On this language resource, the SALRC recommended fonts for Urdu, and Baluchi, Brahui, Kashmiri, Lahnda, Panjabi Shahmukhi, include textual samples, statistics, and links for downloading. — “Urdu Language Fonts, Outreach World”, Lahnda. Dictionary terms for Lahnda, definition for Lahnda, Thesaurus and Translations of Lahnda to Chinese, English, Spanish, Dutch, Japanese, Korean. — “Lahnda in - dictionary and translation”, Definition of Lahnda in the Online Dictionary. Meaning of Lahnda. Pronunciation of Lahnda. Translations of Lahnda. Lahnda synonyms, Lahnda antonyms. Information about Lahnda in the free online English dictionary and encyclopedia. — “Lahnda - definition of Lahnda by the Free Online Dictionary”, South Asia Language Resource Center Lahnda. Malayalam. Marathi. Nepali. Oriya. Panjabi (Gurmukhi) Panjabi (Shahmukhi) Pashto. Sanskrit. Sindhi. Sinhala. Tamil. Telugu. Tibetan. Tulu. Urdu. Other SA Languages. Diacritic Fonts. Supported Resources. Recommended Resources. General Resources. Our E-Journal. — “Malayalam Fonts: South Asian Language Resource Center”, salrc.uchicago.edu Dizionario Vivente Multilingue gratuito, milioni di voci in oltre 200 lingue. Select All | Select None | Invert Selection. Specific fields: Accounting. Advertising / Public Relations. — “Web Term Search from ”, Support: Arabic script (Arabic, Ajami, Azeri, Balochi, Berber, Brahui, Kashmiri, Kazakh, Kirghiz Kurdish, Lahnda, Jawi, Parkari, Pashto, Persian, Shahmukhi, Sindhi, Uighur, Urdu, Uzbek; Also includes letters in the "Arabic Kazakh, Kirghiz Kurdish, Lahnda, Jawi, Pashto, Persian, Shahmukhi,. — “Sindhi Unicode Fonts”, wazu.jp Punjabi Statistics, Punjabi facts - WESTERN PUNJABI, LAHNDA, LAHANDA, LAHNDI, PUNJABI, GURMUKHI, GURUMUKHI, MIRPURI Lahnda' is a name given earlier for Western Panjabi; an attempt to cover the dialect continuum between Hindko, Pahari-Potwari, and Western Panjabi in the north and Sindhi in the south. — “Punjabi Language Facts | Information about Punjabi Language”, The northern Lahnda sub-Group has eveloved into Modern Panjistani (or pahiri/mirpur/pothoahri)and modern Hindko .Grierson tentatively identified the boundary between Punjabi and "Lahnda" as a north-south line running from the Gujranwala District. — “Wikipedia:Punjabi language - Global Warming Art”, The name of the Apabhrainga from which Lahnda is derived is not known, but it must have been closely allied to Vracada. In Panjabi and Lahnda the double consonant is generally retained, as. — “SINDHI (properly Sindh... - Online Information article about”,